


Figuring It Out

by Khat58



Series: The Life of a Squip [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chapter 6-Smut, Don’t copy to another site, Eric is nervous about Love, Eventual Smut, Flustered Jeremy, Jeremy helps Eric, Multi, Squip 2.0, Squip enjoys embarrassing Jeremy, Squip is essentially a Tease, The tables turn, squip squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jermey accidentally restarts his Squip, but it seems it is different than last time. It claims it is upgraded to a newer model that doesn’t take over the world. What will this new Squip make Jeremy feel. What new features come with this new Squip.OrSquip comes back but is more human, and prone to emotions now. And this newer version becomes very appealing to Jermey. Enjoy.*New Update is in Chapter 8, I forgot to originally upload it*





	1. A Second Introduction

 

Jeremy wasn't paying attention. To be honest it wasn't his fault.

Jeremy was at Jake's. It was only Jake, Rich, Michael, and himself. The rest of the Squip Squad was out of town/busy.

A friend of Jake's had stopped by, Jeremy thinks his name was Dustin. Anyway he had hung around for a bit and had brought his own refreshments, specifically Mountain Dew.

Jeremy didn't mind others drinking Mountain Dew, but he still felt uncomfortable around it.

He had gone to the kitchen to get water, and he grabbed a cup to fill up and chugged the tap water he had filled it with. What he didn't know was the cup had previously been used by Dustin, and had some trace amounts of Mountain Dew.

There just so happened to be enough residue left for his Squip to reactivate.

It wasn't as brutal as the first time thank god, but it was still an. "Experience".

 

_Re-activation Process Begin_

 

"Wait a second what?" Jeremy was confused.

 

_Start-up In Progress..._

 

"No, wait no I can't, no I got..." Jeremy began freaking out as the supercomputer began powering up again.

 

_Power Enabled_

_Reconnecting to Internet_

 

Jeremy felt his entire body begin buzzing, but at least it wasn't painful. Yet.

 

_Downloading New Data_

 

The hope of no pain was proven wrong at the buzz rose to sharp pains throughout his entire body.

 

_Download Complete_

_Access Procedure Check In Progress..._

 

"Wait if you're checking the I guess I won't...."

 

_Access to Neural Memory: Enabled_

 

Jermey stopped talking as a gasp cut through his words.

 

_Access to Muscle Memory: Enabled_

 

Jeremy felt a shock of pain through his body, he gripped the counter for support.

 

_Access Procedure Complete_

 

"Oh Thank God--"

 

_Please Wait. Update Required_

 

This time Jeremy couldn't help the yelp of pain that escaped his mouth. He began to grip the counter harder as the percentage of completion crept up.

 

_Update Fully Uploaded_

 

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief, releasing his teeth from his bottom lip. Something he had started doing in hopes of muffling his noises.

 

_Welcome to your Super Quantum Un..._

"Unit Intel Processor, yeah yeah I know the drill." Jeremy exasperated with rolled eyes.

Finally the Squip materialized in front of him. There was a difference this time though, it looked far more realistic. The usual blue glow that had surrounded it had lessened to a faint hue. To see it you had to be looking for it.

If it weren't for its immaculately and blue hue, and the fact it tried to take over the world. You'd never know it wasn't human.

_I apologize for my previous actions Jeremy, my model version paired with your set goal ended in quantum malfunction and override. It will not be happening again._

"What do you mean happening again, you don't think I'm keeping you. I'm about to march straight out to Micheal and make him get me Mountain Dew Red." Jeremy hissed at the figure in front of him.

_In the best interest of my host. I cannot allow for the destruction of myself in matters of the strain it will cause on yourself Jeremy. Also it would be preferable if you spoke within your mind Jeremy._

"What do mean strain?" Jeremy asked, ignoring the Squip's request.

_As you have experienced the shut down of a Squip previously and the very recent reboot and update of a Squip once again. There is a 85.687% chance your body will go into shock and a 76.5282% chance your body will fail to rehabilitate itself if shock occurs._

"So what you're saying is I could die?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow and paused for a moment.

"Doesn't actually sound too bad, I mean life sucks anyway." Jeremy sagged against the counter.

_I understand your recent development of depression thoughts on top of your previous anxiety issues can persuade a person. But if you would prefer I could list the 8,972 reasons why staying alive is a good reason. Both Factual and Emotionally attached options._

Jeremy chuckled at the Squip's bluntness.

"Wait, are there really that many reasons?" Jeremy questioned quietly.

_Indeed, some are simple notations of life. But are all positive reinforcing reasons of which life it worth and purposeful to._

The Squip finished with a curt nod.

"You know that does make me feel a little better." Jeremy shyly smiled.

The Squip's neutral expression softened to match Jeremy's, a small quirk in his lips resembling a smile.

The moment was broken though by Micheal stumbling into the kitchen.

"Jeremy!" Michael practically shouted. It was obvious he was drunk, he was a messy drunk. Unlike Jeremy, who was a sad drunk.

_It seems he has endured a vigorous drinking game with the rest of your so called "Squip Squad" and is past the point of fully conscious decision making._

Squip informed Jermey, the Squip was about to continue but Micheal continued scream-talking to Jermey.

"Jermey Jermey Jermey. Hey Jeremy, you should come back to the group. We had this really yummy drink Dustin called it. He called it, uh." Michael rambled to Jermey but stopped upon forgetting what he was talking about.

"I think it's time to go home, don't you think so Michael?" Jermey questioned, jumping into Mom Friend mode and treating Drunk Micheal as the child he had become.

"Noooo" Michael whined, "you haven't seen Jake and Rich making out yet." He reasoned pointing at the door he had just come through.

"Actually you might not want to see that." Michael wrinkled his nose, remembering he had come to get away from them.

"I believe that's a sign that we should go home and leave them be." Jeremy reasoned as he directed his best friend back through the living room to grab belongs and blindly wave at the two teens making out on Jake's couch.

 

\----------------

 

Jeremy had driven Michael's PT Cruiser to Michael's house and walked they few blocks back to his own.

He collapsed on his bed with a content sigh until he heard the Squip clear his throat from beside him.

_I would like to remind you Jeremy that you have not chosen a Target Objective for me yet._

"Do I have to?" Jeremy whined.

_No, but it improves the productivity and programming of my Quantum Processor upon an objective to adhere to._

"Can't you just, do whatever?" Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

_I am a Super Computer Jeremy, I was made for the sole purpose of aiding my host in the best way possible. Nothing else is possible for my programming to handle._

"So there is something you can't do. Nothing."

The Squip let out a deep rumble that resembled a laugh but not a chuckle either. Jeremy felt a chill go up his spine at the sound.

"How about this. As long as you're nice and don't try to take over the world again. I won't drink Mountain Dew Red." Jeremy said a matter of factly.

_Would you like to activate the Companion Objective. It is very close to your description and is the highest benefiting Objective for you in the long run. Although it does not include not taking over the world part. That is considering my newer updates and version doesn't allow for it._

_"_ Oh, yeah. Right. Umm, sure. Activate Companion whatever."

_Companion Objective Activated_

The Squip paused in its stance, beginning to flicker as electricity buzzed around its figure. It's eyes were closed and it's blue hue and grown to a vivid glow.

The Squip's eyes snapped open to reveal fully black eyes that caused Jeremy to flinch away. The Squip blinked the scary abyss away and looked to Jeremy.

He gently smiled, a genuine smile.

_I'm glad we were able to work this out. Sleep well Jeremy,_

and with that the Squip disappeared.


	2. Flustered Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip and Jeremy joke around and get more comfortable with each other. Some filler chapter but it’s kinda fluffy too. Enjoy.

Jeremy woke up slowly. He yawned and stared at his ceiling as he remembered the dream he had the night before,

 

_Reactivation Process Beginning_

 

Jeremy shivered at the memory of the original Squip start up.

 

_I apologize for my previous actions Jeremy, my model version paired with your set goal ended in quantum malfunction and override. It will not be happening again._

 

But Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted by a steady voice beside him,

_Good morning Jeremy, how did you sleep?_

"Ah!" Jeremy jumped up to scurry away from the voice but his feet became entangled in his covers and he fell to the floor with a thud.

When he opened his eyes the Squip was hovering above him, an arm stretched out to help him up.

Jeremy reluctantly took his hand and was surprised by the amount of strength the supercomputer had. Pulling Jeremy up so much he was in the air for a brief second.

Once Jeremy had settled down and untangled himself the Squip spoke up again.

_I apologize for scaring you. I will be more considerate next time of your awareness._

"No it's fine, I just kinda forgot you were..."

_Here?_

"Yeah I though I was dreaming but seems not." Jeremy replied.

_We should get the day started. You have a lot of objectives on your to do list and it's already 9:00am._

"Wait are you serious!" Jeremy examined looking over at his alarm clock in shock. "I could be sleeping in right now." He whined flopping backwards on his bed.

The Squip chuckled at Jeremy's dramatic nature, Jeremy remembered when Squip did that last night. He felt the chill up his spine again.

_If you would like Jeremy, we could lounge around for half an hour and then do as needed. But I would suggest a shower and breakfast now._

"Wait a second did I just hear my stick up his ass Squip tell me we can, relax?" Jeremy mocked shock.

_Don't mock me. I am supposed be your companion now but I'm still a supercomputer. The Squip joked back._

Jeremy smiled and moved off his bed and made a beeline for his bathroom. He turned on the lights and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Jeez didn't care tell me I looked like shit?" Jeremy bellowed into his room.

_I've seen you in worse a state._

Jeremy jumped once again at Squip materializing next to him.

"Oh my god what did I just tell you!" Jeremy still shocked asked over his shoulder.

_Maybe I enjoy watching you jump._

"Ah, I see you're still a psychopath." Jeremy commented as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste.

_I see you still are a geek_

"Touché"

Once Jeremy spit out the last of his toothpaste he turned on the fan to his bathroom and moved to turn on his shower.

He turned around to see the Squip now perched on his sink.

"Umm, are you gonna. Ya know...." Jeremy's face started growing red as his stutter became prominent.

Squip simply quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the poor flustered boy.

_Come on Jermey. Use your words..._

Jermey stuck out his tongue at the supercomputer.

The Squip jumped down from the sink and exited the room, but not before making a comment over his shoulder.

_I don't know why it's making you flustered. I live in your head remind you. I've seen everything Jermey._

Despite the comment Jermey flushed a deeper red as the door closed. Jermey, stared at the door before the sound of the shower snapped him back.

He disregarded his clothes and climbed in, relishing in the heat of the shower. Jermey didn't realize he had been taking long until the Squip started knocking on door loudly,

_You can't hide in there all day Jermey_

'Oh shut up' he thought to himself.

_Will that get you to come out? The Squip replied_

'Shit it can hear my thoughts'

_You forgot?_

"What do you think?" Jermey yelled through the door as he grabbed for a towel to dry off.

_I think a lot of things Jermey_

"Shit"

_We need to watch your language Jeremy._

"There's no towels." Jeremy said panicked. He was standing with the curtain wide open shivering as the cold air hit him, and no towel available in the small bathroom. Why didn't he check?

_I'll get one for you._

"Oh thanks," Jeremy sighed in relief, that was until the Squip flung the door open with two fluffy towels in tow.

"Squip!" Jermey panicked pulling the curtain close.

_Oh get over yourself. Again, Supercomputer._ The Squip rolled its eyes and held out the towels to Jeremy.

_Are you gonna take it or do I have to dry you off too._

Jermey flushed red for what felt like the hundredth time and swiped a towel from the Squip.

The Squip rung the extra towel on the rack as Jermey disappeared behind the curtain.

Jeremy slid the curtain to the side and stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist. He maneuvered around the Supercomputer with his head bowed.

The Squip chuckled at the teen but stopped when he saw the backside of Jeremy.

There were faint zigzags of lines following the line of his spine. Indicating where the Squip had continuously shocked him before.

He stayed in the doorway of the bathroom as Jermey walked to get clothes.

"What are you starting at?" Jermey huffed at the silent Squip.

_Nothing_ , the Squip shook its head to break itself from its trance.

"No you were chuckling until I..." Jeremy stopped when he realized, "My scars." He answered softly.

The Squip looked down in shame.

"It's fine really, they don't even hurt anymore."

_They hurt afterwards?_ The Squip asked in shock.

"I mean sometimes if I had a bad dream and woke up, but that's over now. You're different now."

_That doesn't change what I've done._ The Squip stepped forward to gesture at Jeremy and sat himself down on the bed, head hung in shame.

"Hey the only person who gets to be self deprecating is me," Jeremy joked.

The Squip glared at Jeremy at the statement.

"Fine if I can't be then neither of us can be." Jeremy settled.

"Now I'm gonna get dressed and then we can get breakfast. Wait can you eat?" Jeremy's thought process wandered.

_If I want._

Jeremy sought that answer reasonable and the two soon headed down to see what was in the kitchen.


	3. Extra Towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip continues to embarrass Jeremy and tests out some new features. Enjoy.

Once the Squip had throughly embarrassed Jeremy by bringing him a towel, he set an extra one in the bathroom.

After Jeremy had spent some time with Micheal, he kept the Squip up and around too. After he got home Jeremy decided to watch Netflix downstairs.

The Squip excused itself and made their way upstairs and closed Jeremy's door.

The Squip focused, testing out a new feature they hadn't shared with Jeremy yet. Their human materialism form. HMF, for short.

It took a few minutes but eventually The Squip looked down at itself and had rid itself of the blue glow entirely.

The Squip went through the process of undressing before stepping into the private bathroom in Jeremy's room.

They didn't require the need of a shower but, their research stated it was relaxing and beneficial to the thinking process.

So Squip turned on the shower to it's hottest setting and after a collection of steam was on the mirror they hesitantly crawled in.

But as soon as they got in, any tension in their body melted under the stream of hot water.

They were unsure about using their human-like form and it was one of the first time they had used it. But boy was it enjoyable.

What they didn't know was Jeremy had come upstairs looking for his Squip. They couldn't hear Jeremy over the stream of water and since it was in human form, the connection was harder to hold telepathically.

Jeremy wandered around his room before he heard a deep, and familiar voice do an unfamiliar thing.

Jeremy went bright red as he heard the Squip practically moan from being in the shower.

They didn't stay in there too long, considering they didn't require the shower in the first place. They could have simply materialized their clothes on and pretended nothing happened.

But they could sense Jeremy out there and smirked at the fun they could have.

The Squip dried off for the most part, but left their hair damp and a few droplets of water still lingering on their form.

They tied the towel around their waist and opened the door of the bathroom.

Jeremy's head turned to see steam deep out of the open door and see his Squip stride past him and bend over to pick up their discarded clothes. Something he hadn't noticed til now.

"Ah Hello Jeremy" The Squip sung.

Jeremy simply nodded as he drank in The Squip's figure.

Jeremy trailed his eyes from the wet hair slick on their forehead to their blue static eyes. Jeremy continued and his breath hitches at the very defined 6-pack his Squip was sporting. And he just about fainted as he watched a water droplet trail down his abdomen and past his v-line that left everything and nothing to the imagination.

"Excuse me, I'm talking to you."

Jeremy snapped out of trance looked at the Squip with a beet red face.

"You're not...how are you?" Jeremy stuttered.

"Oh my HMF, a newer feature I decided to try out." The Squip grinned. "You like?"

"Yes," Jeremy blurted, "I mean it's nice and stuff, not that you don't..." Jeremy stopped and simply nodded his head.

"I think I might be using this a little more often. It's kind of nice." Squip turned on heel and made his way to the bathroom to put his clothes on.

Jeremy watched as he strutted away and could have sworn The Squip swayed their hips on the way back.


	4. Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip and Jeremy become a little closer and we dive into a little more character development for Squip. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You’ll notice that when Squip is in regular only Jermey can see form, their text is italicization and not quotations. But when they are in HMF, it’s as if they are in a normal conversation because they are actually human and existing outside of just Jeremy’s head.

The two settled into a schedule after the Friday night the Squip reappeared.

On weekdays the Squip made sure Jeremy was up by 6:40 and let him shower while the Squip prepared breakfast for him. At first Jeremy had insisted he would be fine, he usually didn't eat breakfast on school days. But the Squip went on a rant about the importance of breakfast and now Jeremy just ate whatever the Squip put in front of him.

Although, it was a little hypocritical considering all the Squip had was a black coffee but the Squip told him (other than he was a supercomputer), it being better than the leaf juice Jeremy drank and the conversation ended there.

By 7 they hitched a ride with Micheal and after school Squip help Jeremy's with homework and kept him up to date on the goings of his friends and social media.

Weekends though, they started to become really fun. Squip woke up Jeremy around 9:30 (much to his protest.) The two would talk until Jeremy was hungry and then the Squip would direct Jeremy in a recipe for that particular Saturday. From Pancakes to Gravy they made some interesting meals. But they learned their lesson after the Cinnamon Roll Incident, a time never to spoken of again.

The two bonded for 3 weeks. Odd questions from Jeremy and joking quips from the Squip. Such examples ranging from "Are you always watching my thoughts?" To "How big is your..." both of which were answered with a chuckle and 'Depends.'

They developed almost a friendship, though Squip always corrected Companion and Jeremy just told him he was in denial.

"Hey Squip?"

"Mhm?" It hummed around its bite of an apple.

Jeremy watched the Squip's teeth sunk into the apple and suck tenderly at the juice before chewing. God what that jaw line could cut, what else those teeth could....

He was going somewhere with this. Right his question.

"So I don't know about you, but isn't weird for me to just call you Squip or it."

The Squip took another painstakingly slow bite of the apple before responding.

"In your culture it is easier and reassuring to have a name. Some hosts name their Squips if they see fit, but it is up to you. Would you like me to be named?"

"I mean isn't that your decision? It's your name." Jeremy said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and I would guess so."

Jeremy swallowed before replying this time. "Do you have a name in mind?"

Jeremy watched as the Squip sat in thought. After a moment of silence, they spoke with confidence.

"Eric."

"Eric?"

"Mhmm." They hummed picking up their apple again.

"What about pronouns, do wanna be a he/him now?"

Eric bit into his apple and Jeremy watched as juice glistened on their lips. He watched as Eric's tongue darted out and licked the sweet juice.

"I've become fond of they/them. It makes me seem, mysterious." They joked.

Jeremy couldn't hold back the snort at the cheesiness that The Squip, Eric just explained.

Eric smiled as Jeremy's snort turned into a laugh and they couldn't help but join in at the teens contagious joy.

The rest of the day was busy, he swung by Micheal's and The Squip Squad all ended up at McDonalds. They talked and messed around on the play place until the staff kicked them out.

Jeremy was snuggled under his comforter. Eyes droopy and curled up into his body pillow. Eric was about to wish him goodnight when Jeremy whispered something.

"Mystery Them."

Eric ruffled Jeremy's hair and de-materialized with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check First Chapter of the new Extra stories for an explanation of the Cinnamon Roll Incident.  
> 


	5. Clearance Sections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric needs more clothes for when they are in HMF and Jeremy has some fun with it. Enjoy.

Eric was sorting through the clearance section, hoping to find somewhat decent clothes. That’s when they heard giggling from a rack over.

Eric abandoned the marked down clothes to turn the corner and see Jeremy giggling uncontrollably.

"Jeremy what are you...."

Jeremy turned around, tears in his eyes from laughing and shorts clutched in his hand.

"They're so short," Jeremy wheezed and doubled over in more laughter.

Eric couldn't help but chuckle at not only Jeremy but the shorts Jeremy had uncovered in the men's section.

Eric grabbed at the shorts and examined them. It was exactly what you would expect to find in a clearance section. A wise waistband, enough to fit themselves but the Jean shorts would barely cover anything considering the shortness.

"Oh my God you have to try them on." Jeremy finally recovered and pointed at the shorts.

"Absolutely not." Eric shook their head and handed the shorts back to Jeremy, turning away to return to the cart of mismatched but suitable clothes.

"We came for a few clothes for myself for when I am in HMF. Not for you to dress me like a doll."

"It would be so funny, plus they're only 1.99."

"Hmm I wonder why?" Eric snarked and grabbed a button up and tested its stretch.

"Please," Jeremy begged, "For me?"

Eric turned to tell Jeremy no once again, but was met with puppy dog eyes that he couldn't say no to.

"Fine."

Jeremy squealed happily and placed the shorts in the cart.

"But I'm only trying them on, and then they go right back on the hanger."

After a few more minutes of browsing and picking, the two made their way to the changing rooms.

The employee was on the phone and waved off the two to a dressing room of their choice. They just mentioned to the two to not make out in a stall and they would be fine.

Jeremy blushed red and grabbed at the rest of the clothes. They found a stall in the back out of the way, but a seat available for Jeremy outside of it.

Eric essentially fashion showed for Jeremy.

Coming out in a few different outfit choices, Jeremy either agreeing or shooting it down. For the most part Eric's choices were casual enough for Jeremy, and Jeremy's choices were within Eric's interests.

Eric entered the dressing room once again to look over at the 'try on' section of clothes. And only one thing remained.

Jeremy grinned when he heard the annoyed groan from the stall, and knew exactly what clothing option was up next.

To Eric's dismay the shorts slid on perfectly, and fit Eric like a glove.

"You are not allowed to take any pictures Jeremy."

"Yeah totally, got it." Jeremy faked.

"I mean it, or I won't come out."

"I won't promise."

Eric pushed open the door and walked out into Jeremy's eyesight.

Jeremy couldn't decide whether to laugh or gawk at the supercomputer in front of him.

There Eric stood a causal t-shirt they had picked out for when Eric was around the house, and the shortest booty-shorts imaginable.

The shorts just brushed Eric's things and had no leeway to be pulled up or down. And the back well, let's just say Jeremy never knew Eric had such a perky behind.

Jeremy bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh but it was a struggle.

"Go ahead, you wanted me to try it on." Eric said and placed their hands on their hip.

Jeremy broke and started laughing uncontrollably, after a few minutes of Jeremy shrieking, he steadied his breathing and came to stop.

"All jokes aside, you actually look pretty good in those." Jeremy nodded and stood with a shrug.

"I told you we're not buying them." Eric pivoted away, and reentered the dressing room.

"Oh come on, I'm telling you the truth. And no one but us would have to know. Well other than the cashier. But still." Jeremy whined through the door.

Eric rolled their eyes but out of curiosity, turned and glanced in the mirror.

They didn't look bad per-say.

___________

They were back at hone when Eric asked Jeremy to go grab the new batteries they had bought for the remotes.

Jermey ran upstairs and pushed open his bedroom door.

Jeremy was rummaging through the many bags when he opened one and saw something he didn't think he'd see.

Eric was waiting downstairs when he heard laughter from the room upstairs and a muffled,

"I can't believe you actually bought them!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone wants to draw Eric in those shorts I wouldn’t be opposed. I would definitely like to see art work of that.


	6. Fingers and Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy finally has some alone time and sends Eric off while Jeremy, enjoys himself. Except he accidentally summons the supercomputer and Eric experiences some new human behaviors. CAUTION Smut ahead! Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating recently life can be busy sometimes.

Jeremy was on his bed, ass in the air. And grinding against the pillow between his legs like the horny teenage he was.

He's actually been socially interactive for once, so lately he hadn't had the time to get off and he's been meaning to test some of him new toys.

Once his dad told him he was gonna be out for the weekend, and he hadn't made plans with his friends, he made a plan for the weekend.

He had begun initially thinking he'd jerk off maybe finger a little and then overstimulate a bit until he got tired.

He initially was gonna slowly work himself open to fit his new vibrator. Thinking maybe keep using it off and on, so the day before his dad got back he could try his new textured dildo.

But here he was three fingers pumping out of his ass as a cock ring was tightened around his balls.

He had accidentally grabbed it instead of lube and he decided to keep it out when he was starting up.

Once he actually got the lube, he began moving his hand up and down his dick, slow and teasing. He teased his head a little, thumb swiping over the slit and flicking his wrist to lightly trail up the underside of his cock.

His hand reached out to grip the sheets and it met the cock ring. In a hazy mindset, he grabbed it and tightened it around his cock.

He slowly sped up his hand movements, thrusting up into his hand, desperate moans and whines escaping his throat.

He decided that feeling wasn't enough though.

Jeremy reached under his bed and yanked up an old pillow. It wasn't his first time grinding against this pillow and it wouldn't be the last.

He flipped himself over and moved against the soft material of the pillow, shivering at the slightly cold sheet of the pillowcase.

Jeremy reached out for the lube and poured a generous amount over his fingers.

He reached back with the hand, his other moving to stabilize himself.

He moved towards what he knew was his rim and circled his finger, relishing in the shiver that went up his spine. The same shiver he felt when Squip rumbled out that low chuckle of his.

Eric. That's what he liked to be called now. It suited him, what else suited him was _that time he had only a towel on. God that image was..._

Wait. No. Not what this is about.

He thrust his first finger in, hoping to distract his wandering thoughts. He winced but pumped the finger in and out.

As he pumped he could feel his hole flutter around his finger and decided to add another.

By the time he had the third one in his moans had gone from quick, surprised breaths; to long languid moans that bounced off his walls and probably down the street.

Jeremy slowly dragged his fingers almost out of his ass, feeling his own walls clench uncontrollably around the digits.

He rubbed the walls gently, keeping his fingers as still as possible as he could feel his chest rumble lowly.

He pushed his fingers in deeper, as he looked down to notice just how red his dick had got.

_I wonder how big Eric's dick is..._

He could feel the urge to cum start to get painful, he started moving faster against the pillow.

His grinding had become humping at this point, searching for an end he had made sure he couldn't get.

He started pumping in and out of himself harshly like when he started. This time he began curling his fingers after the occasional 3rd or 4th pump and feeling his toes curl along with them.

"Jeremy."

Jeremy knew that voice. Jeremy would have stopped but his momentum was going. He looked to the left where the noise had come from to see the Squip right beside him.

His eyes widened and his movements stuttered, his hips nearly stopped and his fingers were fingertips away from pulling out.

"I was going to ask you a question but it seems now it not a good time." Eric stated hands tucked behind their back.

"No," Jeremy breathed out through hooded eyes as his fingers moved slightly deeper in his ass from a shift.

Jeremy moved his hand to pull off the cock ring, not being able to stand the pressure built up and pain in his cock.

He tugged at it but it wouldn't come off, he was about to pull his fingers out of his ass when Eric reached forward and tugged the cock ring off for him.

"As I was..."

But Eric was interrupted because when Eric removed the cock ring, Jeremy thrust his hips back, so the cock ring would have room to come off.

But he forgot his fingers we still there, and he thrust straight into his prostate. Stars clouded his eyes as his moans were the only sound filling the air.

He cummed all over Eric's hand, which had almost pulled the entirely of the cock ring from around the end of Jeremy's cock. His hips stuttered against the light contact on his dick while he shot ropes of cum across his pillow and Eric's hand.

Jeremy's walls clenched as he finally cummed, and couldn't help the "Oh," he had let slip past his lips.

When he finally came down from his high, he collapsed against his pillow and dragged his fingers out, once again moaning. He closed his eyes in relief.

"I'm going to go before you have more reason to feel further embarrassed."

Jeremy knew Eric was right, he was always right. He knew he would be embarrassed, but at the moment he just wanted to enjoy the rest of his high before he had to clean up.


	7. Reflex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric’s view point during the last chapter.   
> CAUTION Smut ahead. Enjoy.

Eric didn't mean to materialize. They were minding their own business but Jeremy started thinking about him and it automatically caused them to appear next to their host.

Eric opened his mouth to ask what Jeremy needed but it was left agape at the sight before them.

Eric watched as Jeremy thrust a finger in and out of himself, face contorted in pleasure.

Eric was frozen as they watched their host add fingers to his ass and explore the different sounds he could make. Delicious and very provoking sounds may they add.

Eric watched as Jeremy teased himself and softly groaned, feeling what their host was feeling. It was then they heard Jeremy's thoughts...

I wonder how big Eric's dick is...

Eric's eyes widened and they switched to their HMF, but that only worsened their situation.

Eric watched as Jeremy's body began becoming frantic against pillow he was settled on, searching for release. It was then Eric noticed the cock ring on Jeremy's dick.

Naturally Eric's hand reached down and palmed itself as Jeremy whined in desperation. Eric looked down and noticed his HMF was getting excited.

Eric, frantic, pulled away their hand and called out Jermey's name, attempting to sound non-chalet.

Jeremy looked their way and paused in his movements.

"I was going to ask you a question but it seems now it not a good time." Eric blurted out, hoping to remove themselves from the situation.

"No" Jeremy breathed and it took all of Eric's self control not to claim Jeremy right there. But that was Jeremy's state of mind talking not them.

Though Eric was in HMF, they felt the desperation of Jeremy faintly in their connection.

In a moment of indescribable reflex, Eric reached out and removed the dammed cock ring.

"As I was..."

Eric was once again interrupted by Jeremy. This time though he was cumming. On their hand.

Jeremy was cumming of Eric's hand, and he was letting him.

Eric stared at the debauched brunette and noticed the painfully hardness in their pants.

"I'm going to go before you have more reason to feel further embarrassed." Eric managed to calmly reply before scurrying out of the room.

Eric went to the bathroom downstairs and locked the door.

Eric pulled down their pants and positioned themselves over the toilet.

After two jerks of their hand Eric cummed embarrassingly into the toilet. They would never speak of this, ever.


	8. Jeremy I....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy finds out just exactly what happens Eric when Jeremy is having alone time. CAUTION Smut ahead! Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I thought I put this in and I didn’t so if you were confused about Chapter order I’m sorry.

Jeremy has been very horny recently. Which means Eric has also been very horny recently.

Every time Jeremy's doing something lewd in his room, Eric has to hang out in the living room in HMF so they don't get hard and needy.

Which works for the most part, until they can hear Jeremy's moans from downstairs or Jeremy starts thinking about them so much Eric's body just starts to. React.

It's not as bad as that first time, neither had talked about that day. And neither plan to.

But any time Jeremy causes Eric to get hard. Eric always ends up overtop the downstairs toilet, picturing Jeremy from that first time. Needy. Wrecked. Those fingers. His cock. Cumming on Eric's hand.

Eric always cums fast considering it was a newer body and he had never done anything sexual before with it.

One time the roles are reversed though.

Jeremy had had a very nice private session in his room.

Eric has been watching TV, but it couldn't drown out the moans. Eric tried their best but the longer they waited the harder and more painful it got.

Jeremy thought about him the entire time and Eric frustrated, hurried to the bathroom.

Eric pulled down their pants and let their member spring out and slap against their stomach.

Eric spit into their hand and wrapped their hand around their aching cock, drawing a low moan from their voice.

But they had waited so long, that Jeremy had already finished and come downstairs for a snack.

Jeremy thought he heard something but brushed it off as his imagination.

It wasn't until a particularly loud moan that Jeremy realized he wasn't imagining.

Jeremy turned and followed the sounds. He made it all the way to the bathroom which was creaked open.

Jeremy peaked in the room to see Eric, head thrown back and slowing dragging their hand down their cock. They let out a shudder as they swiped their thumb over the head of their swollen dick.

It was obvious they had been hard for some time, and their lips were slightly red from being bit harshly.

Jeremy watched with hungry eyes as his supercomputer whimpered and whined above the toilet. It occurred to Jeremy that, this was newer feelings to Eric. He just got a human form and was a very needy virgin.

Jeremy pushes open the bathroom door and let it hit the wall. Eric turned their head to see Jeremy standing in the doorway.

"Jeremy I..." Eric didn't even finish their sentence as they gasped.

Jeremy strode over to the taller man and wrapped his hand around their dick.

Jeremy used his other hand to grab Eric's chin and look them in the eye.

"How many times have you jerked off down here Hmm?" Jeremy smirked and gathered precome at the head of Eric's dick to slick his hand.

Eric simply whined in response, yearning for release.

"Come on Eric. Use your words," Jeremy threw Eric's own words back at them.

"F-fo. Fou."

Jeremy stopped all movement.

"Four times," they stammered quickly.

"Does that include the time I cummed all over your hand?" Jeremy questioned and pulled particularly rough on Eric's dick. Eric choked on their words.

Eric nodded.

"I bet you liked that hmm. My cum staining your hand. I bet you used my cum as lube, sliding it up and down your cock. Adding to it with you cum." Jeremy emphasized his words by slowly sliding up and down Eric's cock.

Eric kneed thrusting up into the confines of Jeremy's hand.

"Why don't you return the favor." Jeremy whispered into Eric's ear.

Eric threw their head back and cummed with a shudder.

Jeremy looked down between the two and saw how much Eric had cummed. It stained both of their shirts and the top half of Eric's pants.

"Look at the mess you made." Jeremy tsked. Jeremy brought his hand up to his mouth and licked up the palm of his hand. Lewdly sucking on each finger and pulling off with a pop. Making sure Eric watched every motion.

"Jeremy I..."

"Don't worry. Let's go get changed, then talk."

Jeremy grabbed Eric's hand with his not recently covered in cum hand and led the way upstairs.

Eric noticed the remains of some lube on Jeremy's dresser and the a particular pillow and sheets balled in the corner.

"Our clothes can go in the load with them." Jeremy gathered clothes as he talked.

Eric dumbly nodded and did as Jeremy instructed. Usually Eric went back to Squip form after such actions so they wouldn't have to worry about afterglow, but Jeremy seemed so sure and guiding. They just followed along.

After new clothes and a mug of coffee was in Eric's hands, they were thinking straight (unlike their sexuality) again.

"Jeremy I..."

"No." Jeremy interrupted for the third time that day.

"I should apologize. You're just getting used to being human and what I did probably didn't help. I probably haven't been much help at all actually. I shouldn't have avoided this conversation, I've been human far longer than you have. I'm supposed to be showing you, not whatever it is I did."

Eric rested their hand atop Jeremy's.

"Jeremy I, I needed that."

"What me saying I messed up."

"No," They chuckled. "I need you. You're my host, and you're right. You need to show me how to be human. And in all honesty, I didn't mind that 'whatever it is you did'."

Jeremy smiled as Eric joked.

"No more awkwardness?"

Eric smiled back,

"No more awkwardness."


	9. Making it Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy takes Eric on their first date and Eric is a mess. Enjoy.

Why do so many problems come with being human?

Being human is hard, especially when you've just now are learning how.

Eric got all the emotions and traits that a human can have, but the quantum knowledge and overwhelming power of a supercomputer.

So when Jeremy brought up a first date "To make it official or whatever," Eric freaked.

What would they do? Where will they go? Will they have to plan it? Why them? Is this a test? How the hell to ties work again?

While Eric was getting ready they had some trouble. Eric looked between the two ties in their hands (a navy blue tie in his hand and a cobalt blue tie). They couldn't figure out which one to wear, which would look better? Which would Jeremy like? Their stressed thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy. Eric looks up with glassy eyes when Jeremy walked in.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jeremy rushed over.

"I don't know which tie to wear," Eric whined.

Jeremy bit his lip. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh.

"Don't worry about ties, don't worry about anything. You just put on a button up some real pants and I'll deal with everything else." Jeremy soothed.

It was nice at first. Jeremy took him to the personally owned bookstore first and let Eric enjoy the shelves and shelves of books. The smell of old and new books lingering together and a sense of comfort between each aisle. It helped calm them down. And Jeremy got to watch Eric wander around the hole in the wall with child like wonder in their eyes.

Then they went to a museum. It was a little harder to handle. The art was really nice and they had enough facts and knowledge to make jokes and quips but the people irked them.

They felt like they were watching the couple. They felt like they were being judged by every move and decision by these strangers.

"And this one was made in..." Eric looked over their shoulder as they heard whispers. They looked over at Jeremy who was looking back. Jeremy smiled softly and grabbed Eric's hand in his own.

After that Jeremy dragged Eric all the way to the park. It was getting late and Eric wasn't sure if they could handle anymore social interaction.

Jeremy pulled him off the trail of the park and past some trees. They hiked further in to find a small hill that overlooked the horizon.

Jeremy had a blanket set up and the two watched the sunset and the beginnings of the stars peep out.

Eric looked over as the warm rays of the sun scattered across the ground and the soft rays of moonlight peeled out from clouds.

Jeremy was smiling at Eric and when he looked over and Eric leaned forward for a gentle kiss.

Then they realized they had never kissed anyone before.

Jeremy giggled against Eric lips as Eric froze and Jeremy took initiative. Jeremy didn't push and they simply moved their lips against each other. But all the same it left Eric breathless when Jeremy pulled away.

Jeremy smiled at the glazed over look in Eric's eyes and how they followed Jeremy's lips when they pulled away. Jeremy placed a soft kiss on Eric's nose before laying down on the blanket.

"Come on you worry wart." Jeremy said and pulled Eric down to lay with him.

They watched as the sky darkened and more stars brightened the scape above them.

They shared laughs and watched satellites fly across the sky and try to find the Big Dipper.

When they finally got home it was somewhere around 12 am and they both collapsed on Jeremy's bed in a sleepy haze.

Eric managed to get down to their boxers but Jeremy had his shirt half hanging off his figure and pants down to his knees.

Once both were bed ready, they pulled the covers up to their noses and fell asleep sprawled out and hands touching across the scape of their bed.


	10. Welcome to Being Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wants to tell Michael. Michael wants to kill Eric. Eric wants to love Jeremy. Enjoy.

"I think we should tell Micheal."

Eric turned in disbelief away from the stove.

"You want to tell your best friend who hates me,"

"He doesn't--"

Eric glared back,

"Okay he hates you a little bit."

"You want to tell your best friend who hates me, That the supercomputer that ruined both your lives, and tried to take over the world, that 'Hey he's good now we're dating and I gave him a hand job'." Eric mocked.

"I probably wouldn't mention the hand job thing--"

"He's gonna force Mountain Dew Red down your throat and not only will I disappear forever in agonizing pain, you still are at risk for a heart malfunction if you drink it. It's less of a probability but it's there."

"Eric, he's my best friend. If he hasn't noticed me acting strange recently he will eventually. We don't keep secrets."

Eric looked over with an arched eyebrow.

"Anymore."

Eric turned back to cooking, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Well too bad he's coming over in half an hour."

"And you didn't care to tell me?!"

Jeremy shrugged and went back to looking at his phone.

"Nuh uh, if we're doing this we're doing it right. What exactly are gonna tell him." Eric had moved the eggs aside to converse with Jeremy.

"Umm what you said earlier but ya know leave out the hand job part."

"Leave out the hand job part." Eric grumbled.

"He's going to freak out as soon as you mention Squip so we need to start slow and get him on board then reveal the Squip aspect."

The two conversed until they heard he doorbell. Eric pushed Jeremy to the door and went to sit on the couch.

Jeremy turned back to look at his new boyfriend who gave him an unsympathetic wave of 'Go ahead'.

"Jeremy." Micheal smiled.

The two shared a quick hug and hello before Micheal noticed Eric.

"And who are you?"

"Eric, Jeremy's boyfriend, I've heard a lot about you." Eric stood and held a hand out to Micheal who just glared at the dark haired man.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend or that he would be hear." Micheal turned to Jeremy.

"I'm right here," Eric arched an eyebrow.

"That's why I called you over, I wanted you two to meet and explain everything to you."

They all sat on the couch Jeremy in the middle in case of Micheal trying to strangle Eric at some point.

"So Eric Micheal, Micheal Eric. As my best friend I want you to know everything in my life and well, now I have Eric in it."

Jeremy looked over his shoulder shyly and Eric smiled back a genuine encouraging smile, he placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"This isn't the only thing is it? We could talk whenever. Not at 10:30 in the morning on an urgent call."

Jeremy looked back at Eric who nodded, "So umm, I meant Eric a little differently than usual couples do. Remember that night Dustin stopped by Jake's and everyone got super drunk and I had to take you home?"

"Yeah that was a while ago."

"So Eric kinda helped me from having a heart attack--"

"Your body was going to go into shock." Eric corrected.

"That, and--"

"So you're a doctor?" Micheal quirked.

"Not exactly," Eric shook his head.

"Well actually you see--" Jeremy started.

"Dude you're stalling, what?" Micheal asked frustrated.

"I accidentally drank Mountain Dew."

"Wait a sec what?!" Micheal stood quickly in alarm. "I'll go get Mountain Dew Red,"

"No." Eric stood.

Jermey stood as well, and grabbed Micheal's arm, "When the Squip rebooted it told me I couldn't drink Mountain Dew Red again after their reboot, my body would go into shock, and possibly die."

Micheal registered Jeremy's words, "Wait that means...." Micheal looked over at Eric and glared, "I knew you were trouble."

Jeremy stepped in the way of Eric just in case. "Look--"

"Jeremy I'm sorry but he's tricking you. He's evil remember, and I am going to go and grab the Mountain Dew Red I have stashed in your kitchen and you are drinking it.

Eric's eyes widened, "You will do no such thing, unless you want your best friend seizing on the ground I suggest you remove that drink immediately."

"And why would some thing like you care?" Micheal spat.

Eric flinched at Micheal's tone but continued, "because I care about Jeremy more than you think. We've spent enough time together to realize that. I came back a broken and useless Squip," Jeremy pulled Eric's hand in his own about to cut in but Eric continued, "He kept me around not because he had to but he wanted to. Even though I got human emotions as punishment for my failure I don't regret it because it means I get to love Jeremy and--" Eric turned away tears stinging their eyes. "And if Jeremy had to pick because of your stubbornness and you were who he wanted around, then I would leave if that meant his happiness."

Micheal stood in astonishment at the sight before him. He was taken aback even though a part of him still didn't like the idea of them around.

"I'll put up with you if it means Jeremy is happy, but I don't have to love the idea of you around." Micheal settled. "I'm gonna go and think on this, call me whenever you aren't around him."

"Them." Eric said softly.

Micheal turned around to see Eric with their head ducked.

"I prefer they/them pronouns." Eric explained with a ducked head.

"You can proclaim your love for Jeremy like the I Have A Dream Speech but can't tell me your pronouns loud enough for a dog to hear."

Eric thought he was mocking him but Michael cut back in.

"Welcome to being human." He smirked, then walked out the door.


	11. Hi Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It been a minute...

So I know I haven’t updated this fic in.... a while.   
  


But I fell short of ideas and moved on to some other writing projects.   
  


I do love this story dearly and would love to continue it, if anyone who still reads this fic has any ideas feel free to comment down below or just harass me with motivation til I get an idea.

If I start up this fic again I’ll try to keep updates consistent if not.... I’ll write a final chapter and finish out the fic.

This really depends on the responses, if enough people are interested, I’ll try and keep up with this fic.

 


End file.
